Certain types of electronic instruments are typically mounted on a building or pole or wall, and must be pointed in a given direction to function. With PCS and other wireless communication systems, antennas are aligned to provide coverage in predetermined sectors. Mounting brackets currently in use often vibrate or move out of alignment. Typically, two people are required to mount the instrument--one to support it, and another to secure screws. Aiming the instrument in the given direction is difficult and imprecise, and the locking is insecure. In the event that the instrument malfunctions, replacement is laborious, and the instrument needs realignment. The instrument is not reasonably secure against theft.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mounting bracket wherein one person alone can install and remove the instrument. A bracket that can be quickly and precisely aimed in the given direction, and locked. A bracket that is sturdy and vibration-free, yet cost-effective to manufacture. There is a need to provide for replacing the instrument easily, and not having to redirect it. There is a need to discourage theft.